


A Spoon Full Of Sugar

by seasalttoffee



Series: SBI + Tubbo [4]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fever, Found Family, Lullabies, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Sickfic! cause i feel Sick, emetophobia warning, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalttoffee/pseuds/seasalttoffee
Summary: helps he medicine go downOR: Tubbo comes down with a cold and doesn’t recognize what’s happened
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Series: SBI + Tubbo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012710
Comments: 9
Kudos: 248





	A Spoon Full Of Sugar

The first thing that hit Tubbo as soon as he opened his eyes for school was a splitting headache, sharp and straight through his skull. He slowly got up, half heartedly making himself breakfast. Cereal was good. Captain Crunch usually made his mood a little bit brighter. After eating, he moved on to brushing his teeth and showering, making sure he was clean. The hot water from the shower made him feel gross. He felt like he was covered head to toe in slime but that didn’t matter. He was fine.

The brunet dried off, proceeding to get dressed before quickly stepping out into the outside air, eyes squinting as he was exposed to the bright light. His stomach gurgled slightly, the beginning of a tummy ache registering in his brain. Maybe the cereal was bad. 

School was when the fatigue really started to hit him, his feet dragging behind him just a little bit more, his speech slower and raspier. During lunch, he barely touched his food, stomach aching as he pushed the premade meal away and leaning against his friend, Tommy. Tubbo had shrugged off the concerned eyes and worried words he received from his best friend, commenting on how Tommy had gotten soft and laughing lightly at the sputtering before he let out a small “Oof.” at being pushed away gently. “Dude, you feel stupidly warm. What’s up with you?” Tubbo had laughed blearily, shaking his head noncommittally and getting up.

The blood had immediately rushed to his head, the brunet swaying slightly before sitting back down. “Yeah, okay, I’m calling dad to pick us up.” Phil couldn’t see him like this. He was fine. “Tommy, I’m fine, I swear. It’s probably just a stupid headache. I’m okay.” He tried, shaking his head slowly and letting out a sigh of acceptance after noticing the blond male already on his phone, talking to his father. So this was how today was going to be, huh? So be it. He let Tommy help him up, letting out this unhappy noise at the taller male lifting him up and carrying him out of the school, closing his eyes tightly. He felt himself get out into a car, seatbelt not even being clipped on before they were driving off.

Without bothering to ask first, Tubbo collapsed against Tommy, resting his head against the other male’s chest to heart the bearing of his heart, smiling to himself. He was happy Tommy was alive. “I guess I’ll take that as a compliment.” He has said that out loud? “Yeah, Tubbo. You did. It’s okay, it’s the thought that counts.” That wasn’t Tommy’s voice. Tubbo opened his eyes, noticing a very concerned Wilbur looking at him through the rear view mirror, and a tense Technoblade sitting in the passenger seat. Huh. They did care. He let out a delirious giggle, snuggling back up to Tommy and drifting off to sleep.

By the time he had woken up, he was inside of Tommy’s house, his secondary home, which the blond’s arms wrapped tightly around him. Safe. He hummed gently, carefully disengaging himself from the other male and standing up. The colour flooded from his face. This was nausea. This was terrible. He all but sprinted into the bathroom, hacking up water and the Captain Crunch he ate that morning, and nothing else. He coughed, grabbing some paper towel and wetting part of it, wiping around his mouth before drying it off. 

The brunet grimaced, feeling the need to upchuck again before downing a quarter of a cup of water, drinking it slowly to try to slow down the nauseating urge to vomit. It worked slightly, and now he just had to brush his teeth. Again. That’s fine. He can do that. Especially since Tommy keeps a spare toothbrush for him. Ten minutes of ruthless brushing later, the exhaustion overtook him again, fatigue filling every nook and cranny of his body. So he did the thing anyone would have done. Walked into the living room. “Phil, can we have chicken noodle soup for dinner please?” He had asked, soft and cautious. One scan over the boy’s frame and Phil immediately agreed, dragging Tubbo back into the bathroom and quickly checking his temperature. “I’m going to send you back to sleep. Tommy won’t be leaving you because that boy is stubborn and refuses to take care of himself, so you’ll have him. I’ll send in Wilbur and Techno too, for the lullaby purposes.” The man had smiled kindly, sending Tubbo back into Tommy’s room. 

Tubbo, without any hesitation, went back to cuddling Tommy, letting the blond boy rewrap his arms around him protectively. He closed his eyes, smiling, and listening as Wilbur and Techno quietly made their way into the room. After a total of three minutes of bickering between the two older boys, they settled on a song to help the sick brunet sleep. The strumming of a guitar filled the air, Wilbur sweetly singing lyrics to a familiar tune. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.” He felt another hand start rubbing his back gently, the harsher, more monotone voice of Technoblade filling his ears as he drifted off to sleep. 

When he would wake up, Phil would be waiting for him, ready to take care of the sick boy. Techno would tell him valiant stories of nights and dragons to make him happier, playing video games with the younger male. Wilbur would let the brunet strum his guitar, correcting him contently whenever he made a mistake, and Tommy wouldn’t leave his side the entire time, pressed against his best friend until they passed out cuddling together on the couch watching The Little Mermaid. 

And Tubbo wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
